June 20, 2014 Smackdown results
The June 20, 2014 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on June 17, 2014 at the Nationwide Arena in Columbus, Ohio. Summary Nine days before the WWE Money in the Bank pay-per-view, an intense 4-on-3 Handicap Match rocked SmackDown. Plus, Dean Ambrose lost control against Kane, Fandango continued to feel the heat of an emotional love triangle, and one Superstar scored a huge victory over the reigning Intercontinental Champion. Poised and ready to compete in the WWE World Heavyweight Champion Ladder Match at WWE Money in the Bank, John Cena kicked off SmackDown – recapping how the unprecedented match came about and asserting that he would reign supreme to become a 15-time World Champion! Save Bray Wyatt, the Cenation leader's imminent adversaries (and Paul Heyman) each emerged to dispute his claim and explain why they would be the victorious Superstar in the pay-per-view showdown. The volatile situation reached a boiling point when Roman Reigns leaped out of the ring to initiate a fierce brawl with Randy Orton. Moments later, Cena and Unites States Champion Sheamus engaged Cesaro and Alberto Del Rio, sending both The Mexican Aristocrat and The King of Swing packing. The intensity generated by this turmoil would only add to the electricity surrounding the 4-on-3 Handicap Match, SmackDown's scheduled main event. Suiting up in impressive new ring gear, Seth Rollins followed up his active week on Raw and WWE Main Event with a fierce SmackDown showdown against Kofi Kingston – ultimately besting The Wildcat with the Curb Stomp. After the match, just as Rollins was guaranteeing that he would win the Money in the Bank Contract Ladder Match – a contest in which, thus far, he is the only Superstar named as a competitor – Dean Ambrose interrupted and promised to send both his former “business associate” and Kane back to Hell. Once they had expressed their eagerness to be named as part of the traditional Money in the Bank Contract Ladder Match at the June 29 pay-per-view, Intercontinental Champion Bad News Barrett and Dolph Ziggler squared off on SmackDown. Skillfully evading the Bad News Bull Hammer in the final moments of the contest, The Showoff used his incredible athleticism to score the quick pinfall! But, despite the monumental non-title win over the reigning Intercontinental Champion, Ziggler's celebration was cut short by Barrett's post-match Bull Hammer. How will the actions of Ziggler and Barrett affect their bid to be selected for Money in the Bank? Find out Monday night on Raw! Clearly not in the partying mood, Titus O’Neil couldn't wait to get his hands on his opponent Adam Rose. But his aggression ultimately backfired, as the cool-headed Rose turned the tables and pinned The Real Deal less than a minute after the bell sounded. Then, when O’Neil protested and challenged the winner to an instant rematch, Rose did the same again! With Seth Rollins joining the SmackDown announce team – explaining that the only reason he got involved in the Stretcher Match on Monday's Raw was that it was “best for business” – Dean Ambrose went to war against The Devil's Favorite Demon Kane. But, just when it looked like The Lunatic Fringe had his demonic opponent “on the ropes” outside the ring, he once again lost control and attacked Rollins instead. This allowed Kane to regroup and overcome his prey with the Chokeslam for the three-count. Then, as the dust cleared, Rollin hit his former “business associate” with his second Curb Stomp of the night. Prior to Jack Swagger's rematch with Big E, Zeb Colter accused the massive Superstar of taking a “hand-out” one week earlier – in the form of assistance from The Ravishing Russian, Lana. Moreover, he accused the former Intercontinental Champion of being in cahoots with her. In response, a charged Big E let his actions do the talking for him, soundly defeating Swagger with the Big Ending. Prior to Fandango's match against Bo Dallas, Summer Rae apologized to the dancing Superstar backstage for her recent actions. But as she reaffirmed her love and began kissing him passionately, Layla suddenly emerged and burst into tears. As a result, Fandango came to the ring solo. That was, until Summer emerged to pick up Layla's slack. This brought the wrath of the English Diva, and a brawl quickly ensured between the battling beauties. Fandango tried to break it up and caught a wild Layla kick for his trouble. Although the Divas soon chased each other to the back, Bo Dallas decided to hit his staggering opposition with the Running Tornado Bo-Dog to remain undefeated. Bo-lieve! n an intriguing SmackDown main event, the combatant in the WWE World Heavyweight Championship Ladder Match at Money in the Bank squared off in a 4-on-3 Handicap bout, with United States Champion Sheamus, Roman Reigns and John Cena going head-to-head with Bray Wyatt, Alberto Del Rio, Cesaro and Randy Orton. In the height of the fierce encounter, Reigns was finally tagged into the powder keg of a contest. This resulted in the “volcanic” Superstar unleashing absolutely aggression on every one of his opponents, before hitting Del Rio with The Spear to give himself, The Celtic Warrior and the leader of the Cenation the victory. Results ; ; *Seth Rollins defeated Kofi Kingston (2:55) *Dolph Ziggler defeated Bad News Barrett (7:12) *Adam Rose defeated Titus O'Neil (0:25) *Adam Rose defeated Titus O'Neil (0:11) *Kane defeated Dean Ambrose (4:02) *Big E defeated Jack Swagger (w/ Zeb Colter) (0:59) *Bo Dallas defeated Fandango (1:02) *John Cena, Roman Reigns & Sheamus defeated Alberto Del Rio, Bray Wyatt, Cesaro & Randy Orton (w/ Paul Heyman) in a Four On Three Handicap Match (19:50) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Tensions turn volatile between Title Ladder Match combatants SD_774_Photo_005.jpg SD_774_Photo_009.jpg SD_774_Photo_011.jpg SD_774_Photo_013.jpg SD_774_Photo_014.jpg SD_774_Photo_018.jpg Seth Rollins v Kofi Kingston SD_774_Photo_023.jpg SD_774_Photo_024.jpg SD_774_Photo_026.jpg SD_774_Photo_028.jpg SD_774_Photo_034.jpg SD_774_Photo_037.jpg Dolph Ziggler v Bad News Barrett SD_774_Photo_041.jpg SD_774_Photo_043.jpg SD_774_Photo_044.jpg SD_774_Photo_046.jpg SD_774_Photo_055.jpg SD_774_Photo_057.jpg Adam Rose v Titus O'Neil SD_774_Photo_059.jpg SD_774_Photo_062.jpg SD_774_Photo_063.jpg SD_774_Photo_064.jpg SD_774_Photo_065.jpg SD_774_Photo_066.jpg Adam Rose v Titus O'Neil SD_774_Photo_067.jpg SD_774_Photo_068.jpg SD_774_Photo_069.jpg SD_774_Photo_070.jpg SD_774_Photo_071.jpg SD_774_Photo_072.jpg Kane v Dean Ambrose SD_774_Photo_081.jpg SD_774_Photo_082.jpg SD_774_Photo_083.jpg SD_774_Photo_087.jpg SD_774_Photo_088.jpg SD_774_Photo_090.jpg Big E v Jack Swagger SD_774_Photo_097.jpg SD_774_Photo_099.jpg SD_774_Photo_100.jpg SD_774_Photo_105.jpg SD_774_Photo_106.jpg SD_774_Photo_107.jpg Bo Dallas v Fandango SD_774_Photo_113.jpg SD_774_Photo_115.jpg SD_774_Photo_117.jpg SD_774_Photo_119.jpg SD_774_Photo_122.jpg SD_774_Photo_125.jpg Four On Three Handicap Match SD_774_Photo_131.jpg SD_774_Photo_136.jpg SD_774_Photo_143.jpg SD_774_Photo_150.jpg SD_774_Photo_159.jpg SD_774_Photo_171.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #774 at CAGEMATCH.net * #774 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2014 television events